Things Never Turn Out The Way You Think
by HungerGamesGirl143
Summary: What if Cato killed Peeta in the arena and him and Katniss were forced together in ways that were just cruel? read To find out what happens! R
1. Chapter 1

"Haymitch, I can't face him! He killed Peeta and now I have to do _that_ with him! Can't we just leave and pretend we forgot?" I whined at Haymitch.

"No sweet heart, you have to go through with it! Or else Snow will kill everybody, like he did to Johanna Mason of district 7!" Haymitch replied trying his best to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well maybe we can-" But I was cut off.

"No, we aren't running away with your family! He will find you and kill you!" I let out a sob, I was terrified. First I had to watch Peeta died right before my eyes, and now I have to sleep with the one who took him from me. "Now, go get some sleep swet heart, big big day tomorrow." He said mocking Effie, which brought a chuckle out of me. "Good night." and with that Haymitch walked out of my room to let me get some sleep, which I knew wasn't going to happen. I couldn't believe Snow was making me do this, tomorrow night after the party for the Victors I would have to go to some room Snow booked for us, and do _that_, I need to have a baby with, him! I feltlike crying at the thought that I would have to let him take me, not Peeta the one I love. But I have to come to fact that Peeta is dead and he isn't coming back. Now I started to cry, because he isn't coming back now matter how much I want him too. So I climbed into bed, and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up to frantic knocking, and then the dorr flew open and there stood Effie and Cinna.

"Up, up, up we have big big day!" Effie cried out.

"Okay, I'm up." I said throwing the covers off and sitting up.

"Good, now Cinna is going to get you ready!" and she hurried out.

"Does she have a mental disorder?" I asked Cinna with a laugh.

"Nah, most capitol people are like that." He replied back laughing as well. "Now, how are you?" He asked taking a seat beside me.

"I'm fine." I said looking to my hands.

"Katniss, you don't have to lie to me. You can always tell me the truth." Cinna said wrapping his arm around me.

"Fine, I don't want to do this Cinna, I would rather kill myself! I can't believe Snow is making me do this! He killed Peeta and now he expects me to..." and I cut of my sentence not even wanting to think about it anymore. "Can we just start getting ready?" I asked trying to avoid this conversation more than I already was. Cinna just nodded and started to get me ready for the party.

It took a couple of hours to make sure I looked good enough to show off to the capitol. But when I was done even I had to admit I looked good. Cinna always did an amazing job at making me look pretty.

"Wow!" Was all I was able to say.

"Yeah, now Cato will see how beautiful you are." He said with a smile standing behind me.

"I really don't care what Cato thinks of me!" I snapped turning around to face the still smiling Cinna.

"I know, but make him see that he can't break you, that your still the same strong beautiful girl you are and always will be." with that I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Cinna." I said still hugging.

"Anything for you my Girl On Fire." he whispered into my ear and I just smiled. "Well Effie and Haymitch want us to be down there in 15 minutes, so i'll come and get you in 10 minutes." and he smiled one last time and walked out. I was left alone to my thoughts. I really did not want to go through with this tonight, I wish I could just run away, as far awat from here as possible. But I can't and I know that. If I do my family will suffer and I couldn't do that to them. So tonight after the party I was going to go to a room with Cato and do _that_ and have his child.

My thoughts were interuptted when Cinna walked back in to get me.

"Snow wants to see you before the party." I felt my heart stop, was he going to give me more orders or just want to make sure everything was still going to go as planned. Hopefully he wanted to make sure everything was still going as planned, because I can't handle anything else. "Come on." and Cinna dragged me to the elevator. "It's going to be fine Katniss, don't be nervous!" He said trying to calm me down, because I was shaking on the ride down.

When the doors opened, there stood Snow.

"Mrs Everdeen follow me please." and he started to walk down the hallway, and I was following him down the hallway to a room. "Go in." he said holding the door open for me. "Take a seat." so I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for him to speak to me.

"what do you want?" I finally snapped, I wanted to get this night over with.

"I was just wanting to make sure that everything was still going to go as planned." He said taking a seat across from me.

"yes everythingis still going to go as planned! Happy your ruining my fucking life!" I said angry now.

"Calm down mrs Everdeen." He said with a forceful tone. So I backed down and listened to what he had to say. "Now the only orders I have for you are to make sure that you and Cato have that baby, but anything else you want, will happen." he said.

"Well than listen now, I don't want Cato to see her until I feel the time is right! I don't want him near me, and the baby is to come home with me not him!" I said still angry.

"What ever you wish." he replied and showed me the way out. So I left without another word and headed to the party.

"So what did he want?" I heard Haymitch ask from behind me.

"To make sure that everything was still going to go as planned." I replied still walking towards the party.

"Okay. Stop." and Haymitch grabbed my arm. "Sweet heart you need to calm down. Tonight you have to pretend to be happy, you have to smile for the cameras and just be cheerful. Got it?" He asked still holding on to me. I just nodded and her released me and let me continue walking. "ready?" he asked as we reached the doors.

"As ever." I replied. And with that Haymitch opened the doors and all I seen was cameras flashing and people screaming my name. "I don't know if I can do this." I whispered as we walked in.

"you have too, remember who your doing this for." He replied, and so I stood taller and walked through the group smiling and waving. I kept this up until we reached the middle of the room and there he stood. Cato, was just standing there wait for, me. I could tell just by the way he looked at me that he wanted to put his hands around my neck until I stopped breathing. But that wasn't going to happen. "Behave." Haymitch said as he walked to Cato then left to go see Effie and Cinna. Me and Cato just looked at each other, no one said a word.

"Congratulations to our Victors Cato Alexander and Katniss Everdeen. Time for the victors dance." Snow announced from his podium. I took another look at Cato then he took a step towards me and grabbed my hand in his then put his other on my waist. I flinched at his touch, I was still scared of his, but nothing feared me more than the fact that he was the one who took Peeta from me.

"You better be able to dance 12." Cato said glaring at me. I just glared back and said nothing as the music started to play. He was lead me, and surprisingly he never let me fall. I could not dance at all and he was helping me. I didn't care though I still hated him more than anything in the world.

The dance went by as slow as ever. It felt like it was never going to end, but when it did everyone clapped and I headed off to my table where Effie, Haymitch and Cinna sat.

"Good show sweet heart." Haymitch said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." snapped and took a seat. "That was terrible, I hate him so much." I complained.

"Whinning won't do you any good Katniss." Cinna said.

"I know, he just, ugh, makes me want to rip my hair out. I would give anything to kill him. To get my revenge for him killing Peeta." I said slumping over at the thought of Peeta.

"I know sweet heart, but you can't!" Haymitch said softly.

The night went by just as slow as the dance did. But now the part of the night I was fearing most was about to being. I was going to have to have sex with Cato, and give birth to his child in 9 months. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. In two days I was going to have to return home to my mother and Prim saying I am pregnant with a murders child. BUt I guess I shouldn't be saying murderer. I am a murderer too. I mean I killed Marvel and some other people, but I didn't want to. Unlike Cato who went in there to kill, and he would have killed me if Snow didn't stop him. The way to the hotel place was short, and as it grew closer I got more and more nervous.

"Everything will be fine dear." Effie said giving me a hug as the car stopped.

"Thanks." I replied knowing that things will not be fine. Who knows what he is going to do to me in there. I gave Effie one last smile before two peace keepers escorted me inside the room. Cato wasn't there yet, which was a small relief. But that relief didn't last long, because soon the door opened and there stood Cato in his suit, just staring at me. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't the least bit nervous, as a matter of fact, it looked like he really wanted this. But I sure didn't.

"I'm going to go shower." I said getting up.

"fine, whatever." Cato said taking a seat on the bed.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I needed as much time as I could before going through with this. So I started the shower and undid my hair. Once my hair was out I undressed and climbed into the warm shower. It was nice to be in the shower after such a stressful night, of interviews, dance and smiling at people I wanted to kill. But I knew I had to get out of the shower eventually, so after about 15 minutes I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and unlocked the door. It took me a minute to open the door, but I finally did I was shocked to see Cato standing there only in boxers. I wasn't ready for this.

* * *

**I did get the idea for this off another story, but I am going my own way with it! I hope you all enjoy it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Cato said in a annoyed tone. I didn't moved or say a word. "Well come here." He said motioning for the bed. I still didn't move. "Katniss, we have to do this, so just don't put up a fight with me, I promise you I won't hurt you." He said the last bit softly. I realized what he said was true, so I made my way to the bed and took a seat. "Wow, 12 you really are nervous!" Cato said in a laugh.

"I-I have n-never done t-this befo-ore." I said stuttering.

"Really? never?" He asked shocked.

"Never." I replied.

"Well then, I will make sure you enjoy this." He said moving to sit behind me. He started to kiss my neck, which felt amazing but I wasn't going to admit it. "Stop thinking Katniss, just enjoy it." He whispered into my ear and it sent chills down my moved out from behind me and told me to go lay down on the bed, so I did. Soon he was on top of me kissing me roughly, well his hands explored my body. It felt amazing and I let out a small moan into his mouth which made him smirk. "That's right enjoy it." and when he said that my arms went to his hair. His soft blonde hair was amazing, right now I felt like I was in heaven. After a few more minutes of kissing, he stopped and looked down at me.

"Now what" I asked curious to what will come next.

"Take it off." He said.

"What?" I replied shocked.

"Take the towel off!" he said touching my stomach. I obeyed and removed the towel from around my body. He just looked at me with, lust, in his eyes. He moved his lips back to my neck. "Beautiful." he whispered into my neck. I just moaned in response.

He started to kiss down my collar bone, and soon moved to right above my chest. He was kissing, sucking and biting at my skin and it was driving me crazy. Then he moved down to my chest and started doing things that felt amazing.

About ten minutes passed of him pleasuring me, before he actually decided it was time to take me.

When I felt him a my entrance, I flinched and Cato just tried to keep me calm.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." and he entered me, I screamed out in pain and he just kissing me to stop the screams. Soon enough he was completely in me, and not moving to let me get used to it. But after a few minutes I got impatient and started squirming. So he started to thrust in and out of me. The pain was replaced with pleasure and all I could do was moan.

"Cato.. Faster." I moaned and he started to move fast in me. It felt amazing, and then I felt myself tighten up, and I released. Soon after he did too. So he pulled out of me and we both climbed under the covers. I still hated him, there was no doubt about that, but that was amazing.

"How was that fire girl?" Cato asked running his hands down my body.

"amazing." I replied. "But it doesn't change anything." I said harshly rolling over and drifting off into a sleep. I didn't dream of anything, but in the morning I was woken to the sound of loud knocking.

"Come on you two! Up up up!" I heard Effie screach.

"Effie! Can we at least get dressed?" I asked. She exited the room and allowed us to get dressed.

"So what do you want it to be?" Cato asked as we got dressed.

"Girl." I replied.

"me too." he said. I was shocked, that he was being so nice. But when I was dressed I walked out the room without another word.

"So sweet heart! How was it?" Haymitch asked with a loud laugh a breakfast.

"Glad you think this is funny Haymitch, and to my surprise, I enjoyed it." I said feeling ashamed of myself.

"I knew you would, they always do." Haymitch laughed again.

"Haymitch!" Effie screached. "That is enough out of you. Katniss dear, if you please you may go back to your room and sleep for a little bit." Effie told me.

"Yeah cause she probably didn't do much sleeping last night." Haymitch said laughing loud. I grabbed a knife and stabbed it betweens his fingers like I had done the first time I met him.

"That is Mahogany!" Effie screached. "Katniss, to your room! and Haymitch that is enough." so I stormed out of the room and left for mine. I needed to be alone right now. I was still in shock over the fact that I am pregnant with Cato's child.

Hopefully it was a girl, so that I wouldn't have to worry about a boy being a sick bastard like him. But if I did have a boy, I wouldn't be that dissapointed. I mean it would still be a baby, my baby.

I was still ashamed of myself for what I had done, but now that I knew that knew a baby was on the way there was no way Cato was going to get involved or touch my child. I would protect this baby with my life, no matter what. Snow promised me anything I want after this child was born, and I was going to take that offer to its full advantage. This baby may have been made by me and Cato, but the baby was mine and only mine.

I ended my thoughts and climbed into my bed to get some sleep before Cinna came and got me ready for the return trip makeover. I slept for a good hour before Cinna was gently shaking me awake.

"Come on Katniss we have to get on the train now." He said softly. I opened my eyes slowly to see Cinna standing there with Effie getting ready leave.

"okay." I said sitting up and slowly walking to the door. I opened it and left my room.

"Come this way dear the train is over here." Effie said walking the opposite way of me, so I turned to follow her to the train.

I was happy once we were borded. I was finally going home to see my family. Thank god, I miss them so much. I think they are the only ones who can keep me calm through this.

I walked into the sitting room on the train and took a seat. I closed my eyes and just thought of home, until I was interupted.

"you okay?" I heard a male voice ask. I recognized that voice, very well! Because I had heard it only this morning.

"What are you doing here?" I practically screamed as I turned around and seen Cato sitting there.

"Same as you, heading back to district 12." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? No, you are not coming to district 12! No!" I started flipping out. "Get out of here!" I was screaming now.

"Sweet heart what is going on?" Haymitch said frantic.

"Haymitch get him out of here! I don't want him here! Why didn't you tell me that he was going to be here?" I screamed.

"Sweet heart calm down! it's Snow's orders there is nothing we can do!" I now started to cry.

"No, Why? I can't." and I ran out of the sitting room and ran to my room, closed the door and cried. I didn't want Cato near anybody, Prim, mother, Gale, no one! But now that I think about it, Snow said I get anything I want once the baby is born. How could I be so stupid! I should have expected him to do something like this to me, he wants to make my life living hell.

* * *

**I want to thank PalePinkDaisy for the amazing idea for this story! A lot of things are going to change in this story now! I have sort of planned out what will happen now, but I want suggestions! so please review :D :D :D 3**


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived back in District 12, I instantely was token over with happiness seeing my mother and Prim.

"Katniss!" I heard Prim scream, and soon I felt arms wrapped around me. "I miss you so much, Katniss! I am so glad your home!" Prim said still hugging me.

"I missed you too little Duck!" I said kneeling down in front of her and giving her a kiss on the head. I looked up at my mom and smiled. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad your home." she said in a whisper, and I just smiled.

"I have to go you two, I will see you in a bit!" and I gave Prim one last hug before heading off to victors village with Hatmich, Effie and Cato. "Wow, these houses are amazing." I said walking into one of the house that was to belong to me, and unfortunatly Cato. It was decided that I was to share a house with Cato, and my mother and Prim would get the house next door, I guess Snow wanted me and Cato together all the time.

"Well get settled and have a good night." Haymitch said as him and Effie left. So I walked up the stairs and went to look at the house, it was huge. I walked into the bedroom and seen how big everything was. The room was huge and there was a closet.

"Big huh?" I heard Cato say. I simply ignored him though and walked by him back down the stairs. "Katniss! Ignoring me isn't going to get us anywhere!" I still ignored him though. So he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "Stop being such a bitch! Deal with it." and his hand was on my stomach. "Inside of you is going to be our baby! Okay! Not just yours! So grow up Katniss." and he let me go and walked into the living room.

He was right, I needed to grow up. So I did the mature thing and walked into the living room.

"Cato?" I said looking at Cato who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry! Your right!" I said taking a seat beside him.

"I'm sorry to! I know you think that I am a terrible person, and yes I am but I do have a heart when it comes to things that matter in my life. And since last night, you matter! Your having my baby Katniss!" He said with confussion in his eyes.

"I know! I am going to meet a friend, I will be back in a bit." I said getting up and walking to the door. I put my shoes and coat on, and when I opened the door, there stood Gale.

"Gale!" Shouted and I ran at him and threw my arms around him.

"Catnip!" He replied hugging me.

"Come in." I said letting him go.

"Katniss, what's going on?" I heard Cato say from the living room.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Is that?" Gale looked at me wide eyed. I nodded and he just hugged me. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks." I said and he had to go so he left. I walked back into the living room where Cato sat.

"Who was that?" Cato asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Gale, my best friend." I said sitting down beside him. "I miss him, lots." I said smiling to myself.

"Your lucky you know." Cato said staring at the wall.

"What do you mean?" I said glancing at him.

"You have a best friend, a little sister, a mom. I don't my best friend died back there in that dam arena, and my family is dead. I had no one to go home to." he said sounding really upset.

"I'm so sorry! I had no clue that... Clove, was your best friend, I thought she was just your district partner." I said feeling bad for Cato.

"Everyone thought that, but she was all I had, now I have nothing." He said standing up from the couch.

"That's not true." I said standing up to look at him.

"What?" He asked confussed looking at me.

"You have me, and this baby. You even have my family, they respect you. Sure Prim loved Peeta because of his art, but she doesn't hate you, niether does mother." I said looking straight at Cato.

"Katniss, you don't have to pretend you care for me. I am used to being alone." he said taking off to the stairs slowly.

"I am not pretending" and I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him, but he didn't even budge.

"So what your saying is you really do care for me?" Cato said pushing me gently up against a wall.

"Yes, I do. After all your my 'baby daddy' " I said with a laugh. Cato laughed too before pressing his lips to mine. "I'm tired." I said breaking the kiss.

"me too." Cato said. So we both climbed up the stairs and climbed into bed.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach as I fell aslepp. I never thought I would feel this comfortable next to Cato, but I did.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to finish writing this part tonight so it's short, but the next one will be Long! I promise :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and couldn't believe I was laying next to Cato in bed. Last night I seen a whole new side of him that I really liked, and hoped wasn't just a one time thing. I really liked this side of Cato.

I slowly sat up and threw my feet over the edge of the bed, but when I tried to get up Cato opened his eyes.

"Morning." He said with a grumpy tone to his voice.

"Morning." I said standing up. "Sleep well?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied. I knew this morning wasn't going to go well just by the way he was talking.

"Are you okay?" I asked beause he didn't look okay.

"No, I'm not okay!" He snapped.

"Cato! Calm down! What's wrong?" I said worried.

"Your what's wrong, you make me think that you actually care for me! I know you don't!" He screamed.

"Cato! I'm sorry! and I do care for you! Nobody deserves to be alone! No matter what they have done!" I snapped back.

"I don't need your family!" He freaked.

"Yes! You do! Because they are your family too now." and he slapped me. I ran out of the door and downstairs.

"I'm sorry!" Cato said chasing me.

"Get the hell out of here! Why do you even bother trying to stay here! We both know it's not going to work out! So why don't you just leave?" I cried out.

"Because, Snow threatned Clove's family! They are all I have left in District 2! and I don't want them to get killed because of me!" Cato said quietly.

"I am going to go see my mother." I said leaving the house without another word. I still hated him. A lot!

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to update soon so.. here it is :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the next night at my mother's house, I didn't want to face Cato again. How is it he went from being a kind and gentle the night before - letting me sleeping in his arms - to so cold and mean the next morning. He confusses me, I feel he could really be a nice person if he tried. If he was a nice person all the time, I think I could like him. But he isn't and I hate him for what he did to Peeta, to me.

"Would you like something to eat?" My mother asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Please." I replied, and my mother placed a plate in front of me.

"Now, what happened yesterday that made you run here so quickly?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I woke up yesterday I was in bed, beside Cato. The night before he was so kind and gentle, he comforted me and I comforted him. But the next morn ing we woke up and he was so, so Cato again. When I tried to be nice to him, he snapped and then slapped me. I ran down the stairs and he chased me apologizing." I said looking to my plate.

"He slapped you!" My mother said worried. I nodded. "Well you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. After all this is your home too." She said smiling.

"Thanks Mom." I said leaning to her and hugging her. "I have a doctors appointment today." I said standing up with my plate and walking to the sink.

"Oh, for what?" She asked still sitting well I cleaned my dishes.

"Just to make sure I'm actually pregnant, and that I am still healthy enough to have a baby." I replied.

"That's good. I still can't believe you are having a baby, our only sixteen! That damn Snow, first he almost takes you from us, then he does this to you!" My mother said frustrated.

"I know mom, but I'm strong! I am taking orders because I dont want anything to happen to you or Prim." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You have grown up so fast, I feel like I missed everything." She said eyes filling with tears. I reached out and gave her another hug.

"I am going to go back, try and fix things. I'll be the mature one." I said letting my mother go.

"Okay, but if anything happens promise me you'll come back here?" She asked. I nodded and gave her one last hug.

"I love you mom." I said and walked out the door. I headed over to my house to fix things with Cato.

I admit it I was scared to walk into the house, scared Cato might hurt me again, or worse but I needed to do this. So I opened the door and walked in. It was quiet.

"Cato?" I said. "Cato?" I repeated, still no answer. I walked into the living room, he wasn't there. So I headed up the stairs and to our room. I opened the door and Cato stood there looking out the window. "C-Cato." I said waiting for him to answer me.

"I'm leaving." He said not turning around.

"What? What do youmean your leaving?" I said shocked.

"I mean I am leaving here and going home." He said turning to face me.

"Why? How are you getting home?" I said still shocked.

"I talked to people, I have four months to go home and then back here until the baby is born. Then you decide what happens." He said taking a few steps towards me.

"Why do you want to leave all of a sudden. Because you think I don't care for you? Because I am just being nice so you don't get angry?" I said kind of mad that he was leaving for 4 months. Like I am pregnant, and he has to help take care of me.

"Katniss! I need to leave this place! I need to see the people I care about for just a little bit!" He said get angrier.

"When are you leaving?" I as backing away from him, not wanting to get to close.

"Tomorrow." He said not moving any close.

"Alright." and he walked passed me and went out the bedroom door, and before he could walk down the stairs I stopped him. "Cato, I have a doctors appointment today, do you want to come?" I had to ask, Cato is the father.

"What time?" He asked.

"I'm leaving in an hour." I replied.

"I'll be back in an hour." and with that he walked down the stairs. Me and Cato got along in a really weird way. It seems that if we didn't have the baby to talk about, we would kill each other.

An hour later Cato came home, and we started to walk to the doctors. We were both silent the whole way there, all you could here was our breathing. I was so happy when we arrived because I didn't have to be alone with Cato.

"hello Mrs Everdeen, come right in." the doctor said. So me and Cato walked into his room and waited for further instructions. "Can I get youto lay down on the table." He said, so I went and laid down on the table, and Cato took a chair and sat beside me. "So how have you been feeling lately?" He asked.

"I've been feeling really good actually." I responded.

"Okay, that's good! Well I just want to ask you to lift up your shirt a bit so we can see if there is a baby in there." I nodded and lifted my shirt up and the doctors started the ultrasound. "Wow, the baby is already started to grow! Not big enough to tell the sex but he or she is growing along great." I smiled at this, and so did Cato.

"Thank you so much." I said sitting up.

"It's my job, I will see you in a few months, goodbye." and me and Cato walked out.

Cato looked surpisingly happy. He had this look on his face, that made him look kind.

"I'll miss you, you know." Cato said to me. I stopped dead in my tracks. DId he just says he'll missme? "I may get angry, and I may be a monster but well i'm gone, i'm going to miss you." I never thought I would hear him say that. "Katniss?" He said, but I couldn't find words. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything." and he started walking again. I slowly walked behind him not saying anything until we walked through the door.

"Cato, I'm sorry. I didn't know you actually cared for me." I said sitting on the stairs.

"Katniss, I have told you this before. Your having my baby, I would do anything to keep you safe, that's why I am leaving. I need to get away for a bit, calm down, before I hurt you again." He said kneeling infront of me. "I'm sorry I slapped you Katniss, I really am." he said caressing my cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back, and put my hands through his hair.

"You know we are both really messed up people." I said as Cato kissed down my neck.

"What do you mean?" He said coming back up to kiss me again.

"Yesterday *kiss* we were *kiss* ripping at *kiss* each others *Kiss* throats." and he kissed down my jaw again. "And now we are staddling each other on the stairs, making out for the second time." I said laughing.

"Well, maybe we should fight more often, because I like the ending of it." he said into my neck. Next thing that happened, was Cato picked me up. I had my legs around his waist and we were still attached. He carried me up the stairs and into our room. He pushed me against the door and kissed me rough. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. We continued to kiss as I ran my hands down his chest.

"Cato.. stop. Stop." I said moving away from him.

"What?" Cato said taking his hands off me.

"I can't do this with you, not now." I said, looking to the floor.

"I'm leaving." Cato said and grabbed his stuff.

"Cato! Stop!" I said loudly, almost screaming. "Every damn time you don't get some from me, or you think i'm lying you get angry! Like why can't you just deal with the fact that until this baby is born, you are stuck with me! After the baby is born you can leave and never come back! I really don't care! If you want to leave so bad that you call president Snow and arranged some, then leave! I don't need you! I'll manage just fine on my own!" I said now in Cato's face.

"I'm leaving, I don't need you, or this baby! Go to hell Katniss!" He said and slammed the door in my face. All I could bring myself to do was slide down the door and cry my eyes out. I was a liar I can't deal with this baby by myself. But Cato is gone, and I don't think he is coming back. Considering President Snow probably has this conversation on video now. So maybe he will let him leave.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have just been so busy! I'm going to try and update more often! But I make no promises! The Next chapter will hopefully be longer, but once again, I am busy :) Hope you like it! :):)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cato never returned to District 12 after he left, and the baby was due any day now. I was huge and couldn't wait to get this baby out of me. I was worried though, today is the reaping which mean later this afternoon I will be on a train to the Capitol to mentor two young tributes. I don't want to have the baby there, but now that I think about it President Snow might have planned it this way. He told me to get pregnant 9 months before the reaping for the 75th annual Hunger Games. I have no choice but to have this baby in the Capitol, even though I really don't want to.

I was shocked by a loud knocking on my front door. I slowly walked down the stairs to answer the door. I was glad to see Gale standing in the door way.

"Hey Catnip!" He said walking in and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey Gale." I said taking a seat too. "What brings you here on this fine day?" I said in a funny Capitol accent.

"Well, I can't break tradition can I?" He said with a smile. Me and Gale had a tradition that every year, on the day of the reaping we have a mini feast for ourselves usually in the forest but that might be out of the question. "I'm not going to drag you out into the forest Catnip, so here we are." and he laid out food, and I went and grabbed some from the cupboard and we sat and ate together, mocking the Capitol accents. "Happy Hunger Games." and he threw a berry up and I caught it in my mouth.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." I finished.

"So how are you and the little one?" He said gesturing to my stomach.

"Were doing good, except I am going to have the baby in the Capitol, and I am not happy about that." I said protectively wrapping my arms around myself.

"It's alright, now I have to start getting ready, and helping mom get the kids ready." He said standing. I stood up with him.

"I'm glad your out of the reaping Gale." I said giving him a hug.

"Now I have to worry about my siblings." He said hugging back and heading out the door. "See you later Catnip." and he was gone.

I got ready for the reaping, wearing a simple maturity dress and I braided my hair down my back. Once ready I went over to my mother's house to help Prim get ready. I was praying all night that she doesn't get chosen, because I can't save her anymore. I braided her hair and helped her pick out a dress, and once she was ready we headed to the town square for the reaping. I kissed Prim on the forehead and went to take a seat next to Haymitch on the stage.

"Nervous sweetheart." Haymitch said taking a seat next to me.

"Of course." I said trying to put on a smile.

The reaping went by slowly, but thankfully none of the Hawthornes or Prim were chosen, but I still felt bad for the two that were. Effie brought us to the train and we got on board. Then it hit me, I was going to have to see Cato. He was going to be there when the baby was born. Now I was freaking out.

"Sweetheart? Katniss are you alright?" Haymitch said, noticing that I had stopped dead in my tracks. "Effie, bring the kids into the dining cart, I am going to bring Katniss to her room." and Haymitch grabbed my arm and carefully dragged me to my room. "Katniss what's wrong?" He asked sitting me on my bed.

"Cato, he is g-going t-too be t-there!" I stuttered out.

"Did you just remember that?" Haymitch said with a laugh.

"No, but I realized I am going to have this baby in the Capitol and Cato is going to be there, probably standing by enjoy the sound of my pain." I said letting out a sob.

"Calm down, if you don't want him there, then he won't be there. But he will be the only one as close to family as you will get here in the Capitol." and Haymitch left. He was right.

The next day we arrived at the Capitol. All the tributes and mentor that had arrived earlier were waiting to greet us, and that were our eyes met. Cato was standing with his two strong looking tributes. I looked so vulnerable right now, simply because I was nervous and you could see it in my eyes also, I was huge. I felt like a whale, so if Cato wanted to hurt me it would be easy.

"This way tributes." Said a man, guiding all the Tributes to the remake center. All the mentors were not allowed into the center so we had to go to the training center and wait until the tribute parade. So a few cars pulled up and we made our way to the training center. We obviously knew which floors we were on so we headed up. I was on the 12th floor, so I pushed twelve on the elevator. The trip was short because of how fast the elevator goes, so I stepped onto the floor and took a seat on the couch. That's when I heard the elevator open again, Haymitch.

"Katniss?" I heard a voice say. It was not Haymitch, but the person who I did not want to see.

"Cato!" I said standing up shocked.

"Wow, look at you, I mean." He stopped half way through the sentence.

"I'm huge, I get it. Now what do you want?" I said hugging myself almost.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but I wanted to come say hi. When is the baby due." he asked.

"Any day, I am going to have it here in the Capitol, which I think Snow wanted." I say.

"Oh, well I was wondering if I could be there. I want to see the baby be born, after that you decide what happens." He says coming right up to me.

"We have a love hate relationship don't we." I say before Cato comes down and kisses me.

"Just a bit, now what do you say?" He asked pulling me to sit on the couch.

"Yes, you can be there." I said with a smile.

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer." He said.

"Of course you weren't." I said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said pushing away from me.

"Get out Cato! I am not doing this with you here!" I said, because I knew this was going to end in a fight and I couldn't handle it.

"What?" He said standing up angrily.

"I am not doing this with you here! I can tell by the way you said 'what's that supposed to mean?' you were going to start a fight with me about it! Cato I can't argue with you any more! How about we just keep away from each other, stop kissing each other like were family cause we aren't!" I said not bothering to stand because it is too much.

"Fine, if you want it that way then whatever! That's my baby too!" He screamed the last part.

"Get help Cato! Seriously! You have done nothing for me or this baby! You don't deserve to call it yours" I screamed back.

"I'm gone! Have fun raising it by YOURSELF!" He said, and stormed out of the room.

I don't know what to do with him, we see each other have a nice conversation, kiss, fight and the one of us storms out! I don't know if I can keep doing that, maybe raising the baby myself is a better option than with him. Wouldn't want the baby scarred for life, so Cato there might not be the best option. I want to be a great mother, but Cato isn't capable of being a father.

* * *

**The next chapter I am going to skip forward a bit in time, so it might take me while to write, but I promise I will give you a great chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I was surprised to go into labor that night, and after many hours in the Capitol hospital I had a baby girl. The doctors asked me if they wanted me to call Cato down, I said yes. But he never showed, so I guess he really was done with me. I named the baby Keegan Clove Everdeen. As much as me and Cato hate each other, or think we hate each other, I still feeling bad for taking his best friend away from him. I just hope that having the baby's middle name Clove won't bring the nightmares back, because I finally almost got rid of them for good.

Haymitch took my place as mentor and I left to go back home to district 12 with Keegan. I needed my mothers help, I don't know how to take care of a new born baby. I was going to fail as a mother, but President Snow got what he wanted. I have a baby now, I wonder what he gets out of it.

When I got back to District 12, I grabbed Keegan and went straight to my mother's house. I opened the door and Prim and mother were sitting in the living room.

"Were home." I said.

"We? What do you we-" and then she looked. "Katniss!" Prim screamed.

"Shh!" I said with a laugh as Prim ran over to me and Keegan.

"What's her name?" Prim asked smiling like crazy.

"Keegan." I said with a big smile.

"Can I hold her?" She asked still smiling big.

"Of course." I said leading her into the living room and making her sit on the couch. I place Keegan in Prim's hands. I couldn't believe my little sister was holding my baby.

"She's beautiful sweetheart." My mother said smiling as big as Prim. "If you need anything, I'll will be here, alright?" My mother said standing up to give me a hug. "Now go get some sleep you look so tired." She said.

"Thank mom." I said hugging her again, then heading upstairs to get some rest.

* * *

**I apologize again, this is the shortest yet.. but I need to write short chapters so I can lead up to the actual good chapters.. so yeah! I know this chapter sucks but there are good one to come I promise :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe how fast time has went by. It feels like it was just yesterday when I was on the train home to District 12 with Keegan. Now I was sitting in my kitchen with my mother and Keegan, she was 13 now. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Keegan practically shouted and jumped up to get the door. I laughed at how hyper she was. I don't know where she gets it from. "MOM!" Keegan shouted and ran back into the kitchen. "There is a man at the door! I don't know who he is!" She said freaking out slightly.

"Stay here!" I said and walked to the door and opened it. There stood Cato. "What are you doing here!" I said almost shouting.

"I wanted to come visit!" He said calmly.

"What makes you think you can show up here all of a sudden? You blew your chance when I was in that hospital and calling for you, but you never showed!" I said feeling tears build up in my eyes.

"Mom?" I heard Keegan's voice from behind me.

"Go back into the kitchen Keegan!" I said not looking at her.

"No.." She said and came and stood beside me. "Who are you?" She said glaring at Cato.

"Keegan! Go back to the kitchen!" I said angrily.

"No! Mom, who is this and why is he here, also why are you crying?" She said whipping a tears off my cheek.

"Cato please leave!" I said turning to Cato, but he didn't look like he was leaving.

"Katniss, I am not going. I came to fix things. Now let me!" He said with a kind of frustrated voice.

"I told you, you blew it when I called you and you never came! Now get out of here! Just leave!" I said trying to slam the door, but he caught it. Keegan ran back into the kitchen, finally. But when she did Cato stepped into the house and pushed me against a wall.

"I am here now! I am not leaving." He said in a low voice.

"Get help!" I spat in his face.

"Cato!" I heard my mothers voice.

"Mrs. Everdeen!" Cato said standing away from me.

"I want you to leave this house right now! When Katniss is ready she will let you in, now leave!" and without another word Cato left. I ran over to my mom and hugged her crying. "I'm sorry this happened today sweetie, but let's get back to celebrating." She said with a smile. I nodded and we all went back into the kitchen.

Keegan never mentioned Cato that night, which I was glad about because I don't want her to ask questions about who he is.

I sat a plate of food down "Thanks mom." She said starting to eat.

"You welcome sweetie." I said with a uncertain smile. I felt bad now that I sent Cato away, he was the only thing missing from her life.

"This is good" she said shocked and it made me laugh.

"Yeah!" I said looking to the floor. I was laughing.

Then the door opened and I was scared it was Cato, but when the person came into the kitchen I seen Prim's smiling face.

"Hey Keegan!" Prim said kissing the top of Keegan's head.

"Hi auntie" Keegan said laughing.

"Hey Katniss!" Prim said coming over and hugging me.

"Hey Prim." I said back.

***AFTER THE PARTY***

"Mom I know who that guy was today!" She said well we were cleaning the kitchen.

"What? How?" I said scared.

"He won the Hunger Games with you..." she said. I completely forgot about that.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked.

"School, my teacher told me about your games."

"Oh really? What did she tell you about them?" I asked curious about what school was telling her.

"Well she told me that your district partner was killed by Cato. Also that you two loved each other." She said looking at me.

"Come sit down Keegan." I said motioning to the living room. It was time to explain to her what happened that year. "I have a lot to explain to you, and I think your old enough." it's now or never. "The year I went into the Hunger Games, was the year your Aunt was reaped. I volunteered because I wasn't planning on losing her. She was the most important thing to me. So I took her place. The boy that was my district partner, his name was Peeta. Even though me and him never talked we had a connection because he saved my life. He gave me food when I was 11 and I will always be grateful for that. Your teacher was right, me and him did love each other, and when the gamemakers said two people could win we planned on coming home together. Until Cato killed him. I cried when I seen Peeta laying there dead. But there was nothing I could do, so me and Cato won."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"No, Keegan... The reason Cato came here today was to see his daughter." I said, trying not to say it completely.

"What? Well then why was he here?" She said with a confussed look on her face.

"Because, Keegan, Cato is you father." I said slowly.

"What?" Keegan said with a look of complete shock on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled.

"Because I didn't want him to be apart of your life. He is a bad person, or at least I thought he was." I said my eyes filling with tears.

"Mom, please don't cry!" She said.

"Keegan, do you want to meet him?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't know, is he dangerous?" She asked looking sad and worried.

"No, honey he loves you so much! and he hasn't even met you yet!" I said.

"Okay, when can I meet him?" She asked, looking excited.

"Tomorrow, go get ready for bed. I'll get a hold of him." I said kissing her head and watching her walk up the stairs. I then headed out the door to go find Cato. I knew where I would find him, in the meadow. I walked there slowly, and sure enough I seen Cato sitting in the grass. "Cato?" I said walking over to him.

"What do you want Katniss?" He said sounded kind of pissed off. He didn't look at me, just looked at the ground.

"I want you to come home, with me.." I said taking a seat beside him.

"Why?" He asked lifting his head to look at me.

"Because Keegan, wants to meet you." I said putting a smile on my face.

"You told her?" he asked with a look of shock.

"Yes, she knows who you are. After you left when we were leaving, she told me that she learned about you in school, about our games. So I sat her down and explained everything to her. She is old enough to know." I said still smiling. I hope I was making the right decision.

"Katniss, I know you think I am a bad person! I know I am too but I told you before I will do anything for the people that are important to me. I was raised to kill and to fight, so I act out on my anger more than I should. But I want you to know that no matter what you are my family." He said putting an arm around me.

"It been thirteen years, I think I can forgive you. Also did I ever tell you what her full name is?" I don't think I ever told him that her middle name was Clove.

"Thanks! and no you didn't." He said with a laugh.

"Keegan, Clove, Everdeen-Alexander." I said leaning into him.

"Really?" He asked, I could tell losing Clove hurt him.

"Yeah, I know how much she meant to you Cato! and I'm sorry you lost her!" I said feeling really bad, I never though the famous Brutal Bloody Cato could care about somebody like he cared for Clove.

"It's alright, I knew it might have happened. But when it actually did it was shocking. She was my best friend, and my family." I heard the hurt in his voice.

"I know, but let's get home! Keegan might be still awake. She doesn't like to listen, just like you." I said standing up and laughing.

"hey your not the best listener either." He said standing up beside me.

The walk home was nice. We talked about Keegan, and how she has been, and also about how Cato has been in 2. He told me he missed me, and wished he could have been there when she was born, he regrets not coming when I called. Also that he will never leave us again. I hoped he was telling the truth.

When we got back to the house, I quietly opened the door hoping Keegan listened and went to bed. But there she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Keegan! I told you to go to bed." I said trying to sound like a good mom.

"Mom, it's 8 o'clock, in what world do you think I am going to bed? Like are you crazy?" She asked standing up trying to mock me.

"Fine, since your awake, you know who he is but Keegan this is Cato, your father." I said, and instantly Keegan had a smile on her face.

"Hi Keegan." was all Cato said, he looked nervous. I would be too.

"Hey, it's okay. She will love you!" I said turning to Cato.

"Well, are we gonna family bond or what you want to call it?" Keegan said laughing before grabbing both our hands and dragging us into the living room.

We spent the night laughing and talking. Keegan was over joyed to have Cato apart of her life, she needs her father, I was wrong for keeping him away.

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while but I promised a good chapter and here it is! :) Due to many complaints I changed things in the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month since Cato returned and Met Keegan. He went back to District 2 packed up his things, and now lives here in District 12. Keegan couldn't be any happier to finally have a father. I could tell simply by the way she acted that she was a lot happier.

"Katniss where back!" I heard Cato call from downstairs. Him and Keegan went into town to get food.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called finishing putting the laundry away. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard Cato and Keegan whispering in the living room. But when I walked in they both stopped and smiled at me. "What are you two smiling and whispering about?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing mom, I wanted to know if I could go to Liam's house?" She asked. Liam was her best friend, and just like I am with Gale her hunting partner.

"Are you going hunting?" I asked. "Be honest!" I said, because last time she went to Liam's she told me she wasn't going to go hunting but she did, and she got hurt.

"Yes, we are. Well maybe, depending on how I feel. But I'll be careful, I promise!" She said. "Now Pleassseee?" She begged, giving me big eyes.

"Fine, have fun. AND please behave, I mean it Keegan!" I said giving her a hug and watching her run down the street. I laughed as she did cart wheels and stuff.

"She really is special eh?" Cato said coming up behind me and hugging my waist.

"Yeah she is. But I don't know where she learned to do cartwheels and flips like, she didn't get that from me." I laughed and turned to face Cato.

"She is special I told you, and maybe she learned them from Liam." Cato said with a laugh.

"Haha maybe." I said pulling him into the house and closing the door. "So what do you want to do?" I asked Cato, since we had nothing to do now that Keegan was gone.

"Well, you can go finish what ever you were doing, I am going to start making supper. Alright?" He asked, coming over to hug me again.

"Alright." I said leaning up to kiss him. Then I headed up stairs to finish my cleaning.

**KEEGAN'S POV**

I was running down the street away from my house, and on my way to my best friend Liam's house. Dad asked me if I could go there for the night, or just afternoon depending on how him and mom's afternoon go. You see when me and my dad went out for the afternoon to get food, we also stopped and got mom and engagement ring he is going to propose tonight. So me and him arranged for me to leave for the night to give the some "privacy" as dad said.

When I got to Liam's house he was sitting on his front steps looking bored.

"Hey." I said as I approached the steps.

"Hey!" he said standing up. "Wanna go hunting?" He asked walking over to me.

"Sure, I have to be careful though, my mom lectured me before I left." I said laughing.

"Of course." He said coming over to me, he grabbed my hand and made our way to the forest. A little secret that I haven't told my parents yet, me and Liam are a bit more than friends. We aren't like, boyfriend and girlfriend but we have kissed and we hold hands a lot, I know it's not just a friendship thing because I am thirteen now, and Liam will be turning 15 in a few days. So we have a weird relationship, but never the less we are best friends. Have been since we were 4. "So, you told me you had something to tell me?" He asked. When I asked him to come over, I told him I would tell him why later.

"Oh yeah, my dad just asked me to come over here because he is proposing to my mom tonight!" I said with a huge smile forming on my face.

"That's amazing! Who would have ever thought that you would go from just you and your mom, to having your dad! I am so happy for you!" He said hugging me.

"Yeah! I understand why my mom kept my dad away from me. I've seen him get angry, and when he gets angry he is scary! Like he yelled at my mom the other day, but by the time they were done arguing, I think they had sex." I said with a weird look on my face. Then Liam burst out laughing.

"Haha sounds like a good time." Liam said winking at me.

"For sure!" I said laughing.

** END OF POV **

Cato made diner and it was amazing. I never knew he was such a good cook, but I guess there is still a lot of thing I need to learn about him.

"How was that?" Cato asked when I finished my food.

"Amazing! I never knew you could cook like this." I said well standing up to clean off my dishes.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." He said standing up and coming over to me. "Now what do you want to do?" He said kissing my neck.

"I don't know, watching a movie?" I said in a sort of moan.

"Sure." He said coming up to kiss me, then pulling me into the living room. He put on a movie and grabbed a seat next to me on the couch.

I don't even think the movie was half started when Cato turned to me and started to kiss me. I was now laying down on the couch with Cato hovering over top of me, and we were kissing passionately.

"Katniss." Cato said looking down at me.

"Yes?" I said.

"I have a question for you?" He said sitting up, I sat up too.

"Okay, what?" I said smiling at him. That's when he stood up and got down on one knee. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Katniss Everdeen, I know I haven't shown it over the past few years, but I love and care about you! I want to be with you forever, and despite our differences and terrible past, I do love you. Will you marry me?" He asked. I was in shock, I never thought this would happen, of course I was happy.

"Yes! yes!" I said jumping up and wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you." He said into my ear.

"I love you too." I said before kissing him. "Is this what you and Keegan were whispering about earlier?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He said with a laugh. "Maybe Keegan should come home now?" Cato asked.

"No, she can stay out longer." I said before jumping up and wrapping my legs around him and kissing him again.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your reviews... and some reviews have pointed out that I am kind of taking things from the other story. But I would like to point out that, sure I took a few things from the other story, but what does it matter, I am making my OWN version of this and a few little ideas won't make much of a difference. If people seriously have that much of a problem with it, then I will delete my story. Sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys.. so I know that this story idea is taken from another author! and most of your think that our stories are similar, and after reading both stories again I realized that you were right. So i am not going to be updating in a while. I will be reposting the story, making sure it is different, and I WILL be crediting the author. I will keep this up for now, but I am remaking it as we speak! :)**

**Thanks :)**


	11. NEW ACCOUNT xx

Hey Guys sorry I sorta disappeared off the face of the earth!

Just wanted to let you know that I have a new account! the username is CatoandClove143 I will be fixing these stories and making new ones!

Thanks xx


End file.
